Be Prepared
by Madame.Viper
Summary: A Random one shot containing my oc Viper, a song from the lion king, and mass confusion. Its all Sideswipes fault...


**Here is another random one shot. For those who wish to listen as they read, the song is Be Prepared from the Lion King.**

 **For those reading Of Secrets and Scars, this story does take place in the Viper-verse, but is very loosely connected.**

 **I do not own anything here but Viper, my Oc and the plot.**

 **-Viper**

* * *

It all started with a dare.

Many would say that Sideswipe was to blame, as everybot knew, if one placed a dare before Viper. Not only would she complete it, she would do it in such a way where it would scare the living slag out of everybot around.

So when said incriminated bot said those three little words, every bot in the vicinity braced themselves for the repercussions.

To those who populated New Cybertron, the designation Madame Viper meant very little, or was spoken with fear. Those who had lived and fought in the great Civil War on Earth knew of her and both ex-factions spoke of her with fear and reverence, so it was of little surprise she commanded the same reputation here on Cybertron.

Once the Civil War had been ended, all contributing factions had done as much as they could to rebuild Earth, as the planet had become there unsanctioned ground zero for tearing each other apart. The mechs and femmes had done much to improve the humans way of life in industries including but not limited to, medicine, technology, science, and the lot. Eventually it was time for all those involved to leave and start the journey to their home planet.

They had said farewell to their human allies, and invited Viper to join them on their travel home. As she had no ties to Earth, Viper had accepted the invitation and gone with them on their journey home.

Cybertron as a whole had been ravaged.

The remaining mechs and femmes had formed together in a similar fashion of the desert tribes of old, scavenging and pillaging in order to survive. Very few had accepted the arriving ex-soldiers, and there had been energon shed before the Prime was once again reinstated and recognized as the leader of their decimated people.

But that didn't last for long.

What had once been ships of ex-soldiers became neutrals and refugees whom had fled from the reign of terror that had controlled the faction leaders for so long, they came in ship loads, bringing in materials and labor. Soon Cybertron was on its way back to glory.

As the cities were rebuilt and the citizens of the dubbed 'New Cybertron' taking their relocations into the cities of their choosing, there were of course sighting of a beast unlike any described before.

The citizens learned of Viper.

The scientific districts of New Polyhex and the land of the logical that abided in New Praxus knew of Viper and lived in fear, for the feats she had performed in those cities had scarred those living there for the rest of their existence.

New Iacon, however, was a different story.

Every mech and femme living within the domain of that city knew of, or personally knew Viper. Or at least the beast version of her, as she was more often than not seen lounging on the roof of the Primes palace, usually with a couple of enforcers providing her company. If she was particularly bored, she would oversee a recruit training session just to scare the stuck-up newbies into silence.

But the city that adored her most was Kaon.

The mechs and femmes living there had gone as far as to erect up a statue in her honor. Her den was the Pit arena, her hunting grounds the forests beyond the city borders, and there were perches for her placed around the whole city seeing as she was far too large to walk in the streets.

So it was a no brainer to those who knew her.

They all knew she was going to choose Kaon as her place of execution.

The remaining question was when.

* * *

It was a quiet morning in New Kaon.

Mechs and femmes were onlining and heading to their places of work, that was supposed to be the case.

Until.

There had been whispers of an event that the Beast was going to take part in. Many who lived in New Kaon had been invited and were going to be enthusiastic participators in this event. Viper had lined up all the news stations and it was going to be broadcasted all across Cybertron.

Sideswipe would learn to live and breathe in fear of her name when this was finished.

Viper had spent the orn before carefully cleaning and polishing her scales, making sure she looked immaculate, and the orn before that sending scrips to all those who agreed to make her dream come to fruition. By the time she had finished she had over a thousand mechs and femmes lined up and ready to help.

She had chosen the song well, and she knew if Prowl was watching, he would most certainly glitch.

But that was a matter to be dealt with later, it was show time.

The acid green lights were shined on and around the streets surrounding the massive black metal tower she was perched on, she had chosen this tower as it was on one of the few streets she could actually stand properly in, her three chosen accomplices, the tiny twins and Flareup were positioned, hidden, below her. As the music started, the voices of hundreds of mechs and femmes echoed below her, hidden from view, Viper spoke in the low husky croon on hers.

"I never thought mechs essential, they are crude and unspeakably plain." As she spoke she unwound her tail from her perch and began her slow decent to the ground level. "But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, if allied with my vision and brain."

The music intro-ed and the song started.

Viper stopped and crouched on one of the outcroppings of the tower as she began the first verse.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet and a d-cons backside." She turned her acid green eyes to the two mechs and femme behind her as she continued, "But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride." She straightened and spread her wings proudly as she sang.

"It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs" this was directed to her companions and was expressed with the waving of a taloned claw in their faceplates. "But were talking Primes and successions" Raising her voice to emphasize the last point she sang "EVEN YOU CANNOT BE CAUGHT UNAWARES!"

Leaping off the tower and onto the building across the road from it Viper continued with a passion. "So be prepared for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news!" dancing along the buildings much like Scar, Viper sang, "A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer."

Right on cue Flareup sang "And where do we feature?"

Baring her fangs, Viper looked straight at her, "just listen to teacher." Before swinging her head high "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues!" Grinning maliciously at the video recorders she finished "And injustice deliciously squared, BE PREPARED!"

When Mudflap piped up, "Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared! For what?" He asked looking at Viper. Crooning at him she replied "For the death of the Prime!"

"Is he sick?"

"No, fool! We're going to kill him. And the little bee, too"

"Great Idea! Who needs a Prime?" Flareup chirped.

To which all three started jumping around and singing "No Prime, No Prime, La la la la la"

"IDIOTS!" Viper roared "There will be a Prime!"

Madflap, along with thre other two jumped, startled before he said, "But you said…"

"I will be Prime!" She thundered as she leaped onto and sat on her previous ledge, which allowed her to view the Whole Street, "Stick with me, and you will never want again!"

At this notion all three began leaping in a circle chanting "Yay, all right! Long Live the Prime! Long Live the Prime!" The thundering voices of all the mechs and femmes gathered below, hidden from view chanted along, their voices raising higher as the music reached the crescendo. The pede steps of thousands echoed in the streets and her army of mechs and femmes came marching into view. "IT'S GREAT THAT WE'LL SOON BE CONNECTED, WITH A PRIME WHO'LL BE ALL TIME ADORED!"

The lights were blazing, casting a green in lined with black silhouette behind her as she sang "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board." Flaring her wings and leaning down as her army marched below her she continued "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point I must emphasize is…" leaping down from her perch, her army scattered to make room as she finished with a roar "YOU WONT GET A LICK WITHOUT ME!"

Leaping up into the air, wings beating furiously she belted out the next round of lyrics with her back up preforming accordingly. "So prepare for the coup of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam"

"OOOH, LA LA LA!"

"Meticulous planning…" "WE'LL HAVE FOOD!"

"Tenacity spanning…" "LOTS OF FOOD!"

"Decades of Denial" "WE REPEAT…!"

"Is simply why I'll" "…ENDLESS MEAT!"

"Be Prime undisputed, respected saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!"

Landing at the apex of the tower Viper finished her song. "YES, my teeth and ambitions are bared." Raising her head high, she sang to the sky, "BE PREPARED!" Below her, her minions were echoing, "YES OUR TEETH AND AMBITIONS ARE BARED, BE PREPARED!" The music ended and was followed by the mad laughter of many, echoing into the blackness of the night.

Satisfied with her performance, she saw the mechs and femmes who had been recording and broadcasting the event give her a thumb digit up and they began to pack up their equipment. Leaping down to ground level, Viper joined in on the laughter and the revels of those who had participated, eventually meeting up with Flareup and the tiny twins.

Nodding her head in thanks and sharing a devious smirk, Viper offered them a free ride back to New Iacon, which the three kindly refused instead turning to join in the revels. Stretching herself out, Viper roared and launched herself into the sky, delighting in the feel and internally giggling at what she had accomplished.

That'll show Sideswipe to doubt in her skills, and her affinity for grandeur appearances. One fact was for certain,

What happens in Kaon, stays in Kaon. Unless it is used to prove ones point.


End file.
